


ex vita abire

by Eppie (eppiewrites)



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Mastemind AU, Mastermind! Kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eppiewrites/pseuds/Eppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What she longed for was to see the transition, the metamorphosis from life to death. She wanted to see it herself. The light leaving their eyes, the looks of pain frozen on their face. She craved that- that despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ex vita abire

She was born into a world of death.

It wasn't her fault though.

Her father left her emptied out, her vessel longed to be filled.

Dead mother- half-dead father- death seemed to have taken a liking to her. It explained the cold, freezing feeling she gave the people she met. Her universe was vacant, scraped-out, an empty void and it meant absolutely nothing to her. She craved and craved a world of death, a world filled to the brim with rotting, festering lifelessness; it crawled and bit and slithered around her wrists, her ankles, her long, paling neck and she wanted to be strangled with it.

But she loved life too. The last minutes of it.

Tick tock, tick tock, the count down starts: ten seconds until the ball drops, ten seconds until your life stops-

Kirigiri Kyouko is a detective, one of the best ones out there too. It wasn't her choice, she was born into it, just like death. But she took a liking to it. She would spend hours staring into the cloudy eyes of the deceased, nothing turned in her stomach, she never cried, she felt disengaged. It was perfect. So perfect, peaceful, blissful, she felt mesmerized. But she was so envious, always so envious of those who had the opportunity to take those lives.

She loved being a detective, but what drove her to uncover the criminals was not justice. She hated justice. It tasted bitter, insipid, acerbic, she  _loathed_  it. What fueled her was nothing but jealousy.

She was jealous. They got to see it themselves. It wasn't fair. They had no right to experience something so divine, something so definitive to her, something that her world revolved around.

What she longed for was to see the transition, the metamorphosis from life to death. She wanted to see it herself. The light leaving their eyes, the looks of pain frozen on their face. She craved that- that  _despair_.

She knew who was first on her hit list. When she found out her own father was the principal of Hope's Peak Academy, she heard the countdown in her head.

Tick tock, tick tock.

She's parched. She's famished. She's waited years.

A wretched father who left her in a world of necrosis and emptiness; it'll be the last thing he sees. She'll guarantee it.

She dismantles the school, she tears it off of its hinges and her father decides to preserve the last remaining hope from a world decaying in death and despair. The last class of Hope's Peak barricades themselves inside of the school. She had plans for them too. But she'll have to be patient.

Her father's transition is her top priority.

She's cornered him and he has no idea.

It'll feel heavenly, it'll feel like nothing. It'll feel like a pinprick, it'll feel like nothing.

* * *

 

 _"Look at me."_  Her voice is ice, permafrost. She'll be an ice queen, taking back her throne.

 _"I said,"_  She digs the heel of her boot deep into his stomach, his lips are painted in dark, black blood.  _"Look at me."_

 _"I want to see your eyes."_  She finds her composure as she pulls his tie hard. She wants to see the lovely blue shade of death find his face, it'll fit his complexion well.

 _"I want to see your rebirth,"_  She spits acidly.  _"I want to see the metamorphosis."_

She yanks his tie, wrapping it around her hand. She can feel it cut her circulation, even through her gloves.

"Kyouko..."

She snarls at her name and steps hard onto his face, she hears the soothing crack of his nose. The blood gushes out and she smirks.

The tie is so tight now, he's suffocating, she stares at him blankly.

She watches the light leave and his body stills.

Her father dies looking into death itself, she embodies it. She locks his despair in a jar and places it on her shelf.

* * *

 

It just wasn't enough, though. She wanted more.

She finally tasted death; it's darkness had stained her lips and she had taken favor to it.

She has the rest of the class to pick off now.

Tick tock, tick tock, the count down starts: fifteen seconds until the ball drops, fifteen seconds until their lives stop-

Her vessel will be filled.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Mastermind! Kirigiri so here was my attempt at it.


End file.
